creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bartender
Chris Alexander. Brahms or The Bartender is the maintenance antagonist of the CreepyPasta story: “The Bartender. 1941”. Their origin story is still in works. Appearance The Bartender takes the appearance of a humanoid male in tough, black skin wearing an outdated bartender uniform - a black vest suit with matching dress pants, footwear, and tie. The vest contains a small slit for pens, is bordered with a white lining, might had been filled with poison darts. It is decorated with two pebble-like silver buttons, and there are barely-visible pockets on both sides of the clothing. One of the pockets have a thin silver chain hanging out. The pants have pockets attached to the linings. The fiend's tie is creativity fastened on their shirt with a silver pin, and the ends of the tie are bound to the vest underneath. Their black leather sleeve garter are wrapped tightly around their upper arm by the white collar's sleeves. The Bartender has some sort of fingerless white gloves for some reason but it turns out they trimmed it so it won't get in the way of gun handling, etc. The "head" is a black flame-like orb morphed into the shape of a well-made head, chiseled chin and curved cheeks with their own ashes. The core, or middle, is blazing hot. It burns actively to hover or make more smoke. It can get hotter or colder depending on their mood; that can be accompanied by the motions of the smoke. The ends are tinted dark violent and purple. Personality Their personality is very, very complex. They tend to hide their true persona from others as a way to defend their true identity. Sometimes even make up multiple fake personalities to confuse the audience. It's nearly impossible for anyone to encounter their true emotions and personality. But typically, they can be seen in an emotionless state. They won't hurt or kill you unless you bother them whether it's mocking their existence or doing physical damage to their wellbeing. A passive-aggressive fiend of sorts... Abilities - The ability to blow toxic smoke into their victims' lungs, suffocating them. It's a gruesome killing technique, but the fastest and most effective one. The kiss uses a ton of smoke to produce such grim magic, it takes up almost all their strength. Yet it's effective and strong enough to even slather 10-36 people in the same room. - As a demon, they harvest souls to feast in order to live. And as an ancient entity known as a Dullahan, they have the ability to suck souls out of human bodies just with the call of their given and family name. Thus being able to live even without ever having human contact. - The tavern is their home and spider trap; it's like a puppet. They can control the bar however they please like shutting doors, moving tables and chairs, removing the floor planks so their victims could fall through. - The Bartender has the ability to turn into smoke and vanish. They just separate their form into thin air. You can't see it, but it's there. However, their clothing or items they carry will not vanish with them. Category:Unfinished